


Marriage of Inconvenience

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri and Victor are engaged but Yuri is already married to Phichit for financial reasons...he may have forgotten to mention that fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/158633547853/victuuri-au-where-yuuri-and-phichit-are-platonic) tumblr post

“Congratulations on your marriage! Hey everyone my good friend just got married!” Phichit started clapping wildly encouraging the rest of the restaurant to join him. Yuri of course panicked and started waving his hands as he tried to get Phichit to just sit the hell down and shut up.

“Yeah don’t get it wrong, this is an engagement ring” Victor began before Yuri slammed his hand down on the table.

“Exactly Phichit! It’s not like I could have married Victor today anyway!” he shouted at his friend. Phichit sat down but pouted at his best friend.

“Why not?” 

Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a huff of air through his nose.

“Because I’m still married to you you idiot!”

Utter silence fell over the table.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Phichit said breaking the silence as he tapped his chin with his finger.

“Wait what? You’re married? To Phichit? But you said you weren’t with anyone?” Yuri turned to Victor and his eyes widened as he took in the slightly panicked expression on his lover’s face.

“Oh god, I forgot to tell you! It’s not a big deal really and Phichit and I aren’t like that!” he hurried to explain.

“But you’re married” Yurio pointed out.

“What the hell Yuri? When did you get married?” Mari asked her face even less amused than when Victor had announced their engagement.

“That’s what I would like to know. Also, why didn’t you tell me you were married?” Yuri winced, Victor’s voice was light hearted but it was his interview voice. The one he used to hide hurt.

“It’s really not a big deal! It was just…it worked out better for financial aid if we were married. It was just a joke really. It’s legal but it’s not a marriage marriage” Yuri mumbled looking down at his hands as he twisted his fingers around each other.

“Yeah don’t worry Victor! We never consummated the marriage!”

“PHICHIT!”

“What? It’s fine Yuri. We’ll arrange the divorce as soon as the Grand Prix is over. Hmmm do you think ‘My husband wants to marry his celebrity crush’ works as ‘irreconcilably differences’? Though I suppose I could technically get you on adultery you just have to spill the deets about your sex life” Phichit laughed as Yuri sank back into his chair, his hands covering his face.

“Phichit!”

Phichit just laughed before turning to Victor who recoiled slightly as Phichit’s smile turned from friendly to terrifying.

“Just to be clear though Victor. I may be divorcing him because he wants to marry you but I still love my husband and if you hurt him. If he ever comes crying to me because you let him down or broke his heart I will end you. I have connections and I can destroy you with one tweet. Do I make myself clear?”  Victor swallowed heavily and nodded. He was too frozen with terror to actually voice anything.

“OH MY GOD PHICHIT STOP! Please don’t threaten my fiancé!”

“You’re my precious husband so of course I’m going to threaten your fiancé to make sure he’s good enough for you.” Phichit sat back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk as Yuri glared at him.

Then everyone’s phones started pinging with notification alerts.  There was a moment when they all pulled out their phones to see that Chris had captured the threat Phichit had made and posted to Instagram.

Phichit laughed with delight.

“I knew I liked you Chris!” he said with a smile.

Yuri put his forehead against the table and gave a strangled scream.


End file.
